I'm Sorry
by Laili the Turk
Summary: Five years ago, Rufus had an affair with the greatest girl in the world. But was sentenced to paralysis sleep by his father for treason. She now awakens and Rufus must find a way to make his huge apology. RufusxOC. 6 months after Advent Children


OMG! It's up! yay! this is kinda short for the first chapter but It'll get longer.

I'm glad right now about my Turk RPG (see my profile for the link, need more people). We have 9 members and right now 154 posts. Cool!

I'm fighting writer's block for my humor fic Chibified right now, I'm trying to get the humor in it. I got an idea from a dear author who is one of my fans. And i'm one of her fans. But I won't spoil it here.

This has taken me six months to piece up. I've been brainstorming in my head (I zone out a lot doing this). So, here is my first Romance fic with a itty, bitty, touch of humor in it. Enjoy! (and this has no typos, seriously!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, only Lesca.

* * *

I'm Sorry

Five years ago. She was sentenced to five years in paralysis sleep for treason of being in love with the Vice President who loved her back. She now awakens and Rufus has to find a way to apologize for everything. RufusxOC

Chapter One: Awakened again

Inside the chamber. She laid in sleep as her long brown hair floated in the green liquid. The chamber was thankfully in perfect condition because of Diamond WEAPON'S attack nearly destroyed the basement where things were left forgotten.

She wore a white striped suit showing her bar skin in every other stripe. To her elbows to her knees. She had a bigger band around her chest and a strip going down to her bikini suit.

"_Time left til awakening… one minute…_"

She remained afloat in her watery cell, standing still in time.

_"Thirty seconds…"_

When?

_"Commencing awakening process…"_

The cell burst open as she fell to the floor. She gasped as she had been breathing a watery substance for a long time. She opened her eyes and coughed out the water. She looked around as her glowing, dark blue eyes surveyed the room.

It was a mess.

She tried to get up but her wobbly legs made her fall over again. She was like a fish out of water.

In minutes, she was able to stand, her bare feet on broken glass. She looked around and tried to speak but couldn't.

_What happened here?_ She thought. She walked over to a busted door and opened it, debris fell in making her fall over backwards. It led to sunlight which blinded her for a bit.

She got up and crawled out form the hole. She winced and covered her eyes to protect them from the bright sun.

She saw Midgar…

She walked down the streets, unaware that people were looking at her. She smiled as she was now walking back in the streets.

"Hey hey hey little lady." A gangster stepped in front of her, surveying her as more men surrounded her. "What's with the outfit?"

She bit her lip as she tried to walk though but he blocked her. "Come on, answer the question."

She still bit her lip and made the cutting throat move with her hand and pretended to talk.

"She can't talk." The man laughed. "Well. That'll make this a lot more easier."

"Cloud!" Tifa shook the sleeping blonde in his bed. "Hey. Get up or I'll send kids after you."

Cloud rolled in his sleep and threw the blanket over his head, muttering. Tifa sighed and looked at the doorway as Denzel and Marlene smiled.

"Get him." Tifa whispered. The two jumped on Cloud and Cloud shot up, laughing as he tackled the kids.

"Okay kids, time for breakfast." Tifa smiled. Marlene and Denzel laughed as they left the room. Cloud got out and was getting changed as Tifa had her back to him.

"You got 5 deliveries this morning." Tifa said.

"Lovely. It's Saturday and I gotta work." Cloud muttered.

"Well. It's only those five for today." Tifa smiled. Cloud tapped her shoulder, letting her know she can look now as Tifa turned. "Well come get breakfast."

"Be done in a minute." Cloud grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

She ran down the street. The men were after her. She was now wishing she had stayed in that cell for another day. One got in front of her and she punched him out of the way, knocking him to the ground. She continued to run through the crowd.

Cloud finished packing the bike for today, she was gassed up, warmed up, and got fresh new tires. He couldn't wait to try her out for the day.

He slipped his buster sword into his back hostler and before getting on… he collided with someone.

He fell to the ground with someone in his arms. He looked to see a frightened pair of blue eyes, similar to his.

He got up along with the girl and noticed what she was wearing. The men stopped a few feet in front.

"Excuse me sir." The man spoke. "That's my girlfriend you have there."

Cloud looked confused as he tried to pry this girl off his shirt. But wouldn't let go as she shook her head no.

"What? Is he lying?" Cloud asked. The girl shook her head yes.

"You know him?" Cloud asked again. She shook no.

"Is he trying to hurt you?" Cloud asked once again. She shook yes. Cloud looked at the men angrily and called. "Tifa!"

Tifa stood at the door, seeing the situation.

"Take her inside." Cloud shoved the girl out to Tifa who grabbed a jacket on the hanger next to the door inside and wrapped the girl up in it.

All the men snapped open knives.

"Jeez. That sucks. Mine's bigger." Cloud brought out his buster sword and swung it. All the men jumped back and screamed bloody murder and ran for dear life.

Cloud stood there, shrugged, and placed his buster sword back where he had it. Tifa was trying to comfort the woman who was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked. She shook her head yes, shockingly.

"Tifa, get her washed up and dressed. See if she can talk." Cloud asked. He then stopped to see a tag on her neck. He held up his hand and snapped it off. It was a Shinra Logo charm with the numbers 635 on the back.

"I'm going to see someone, I'll be home late." Cloud looked up.

"Yep. Come on." Tifa escorted the woman inside.

Cloud delivered what was needed and headed for Healin Lodge. This had to be ShinRa, no mistake.

Cloud got off his bike and up the steps to the one person had to talk to right now about that girl.

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_ Cloud banged on the door. The lock snapped as Reno answered it.

"Hey Cloud! Came to help us rebuild—" Reno started with a smile but Cloud pushed through.

"Still not interested! Where's Rufus!" Cloud said.

"Hey. You can't just—" Reno started.

"Yes Cloud? Need something from me?" Rufus was standing in the doorway and sat in a chair.

"You know this?" Cloud threw the tag onto the floor at Rufus's feet. Rufus looked at it and picked it up and looked at it. His eyes grew big.

"Well?" Cloud asked.

"Sir?" Reno and Rude asked. Rude had a grocery bag in his arm as he stood in the doorway.

"Where did you get this?" Rufus asked.

"Some girl in white was almost taken by gangsters, she bumped into me. Why?"

"Where is she now?" Rufus asked.

Cloud lifted his eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"

"Sit. I'll explain." Rufus held his hand out to a seat. Cloud sat in it.

"Ok, who is she?" Cloud asked.

"Lesca Bonparlte." Rufus started. "I had an affair with her."

"Lovely, so you ditched her for experiments?" Cloud growled. Rufus shot a glare at Cloud.

"In three weeks, I was going to propose to her to marry me. No, she was put to sleep paralysis for five years for treason for loving me by my father." Rufus sighed.

"Did you love her?" Cloud asked.

"YES!" Rufus slammed his fist in the arm of his chair. "GOD DAMN IT! WHERE IS SHE?"

"KEEP TALKING AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Cloud yelled back. Reno and Rude flinched as they ran into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Rufus sat back in his seat.

"I met her six years ago at a dinner party her family or what was left of it had. We were together until my father caught us before I could run away with her to get married. If we made it, I wouldn't be here, I'd be a husband and a father." Rufus sighed. "She was sentenced the night before we were to run off. We were spied on by my father. She was put in sleep paralysis for five years for treason."

"Why didn't you get her when you became president?" Cloud asked.

"The executives stashed her away where I couldn't find her." Rufus looked away. "Is she alright?"

"Tifa's taking care of her at 7th Heaven." Cloud stood up.

"Before you go. Give her this." Rufus held up a necklace with a small blue stone on a silver necklace. "This was hers. Old man let me keep this."

Cloud took the necklace. "She can't talk right now but she's up and alive."

"I can live with that. I'll be there at seven just to see her." Rufus looked at the floor. "I'll pick her up and take care of her when she talks again. I… want to apologize to her for all that's happened."

Cloud nodded and left.

"Towel. Spare clothes. And shoes." Tifa piled them into the girl's arms with a smile. "You can take as long as you like."

The girl nodded and went into the bathroom and locked it. Tifa chuckled when the lock clicked. "Well, might as well." Tifa went downstairs to run the bar.

Lesca looked around the bathroom and placed the items Tifa gave her on the bench near the shower. She then looked around herself to find something to get this thing off. She found the latches behind her neck and took off the white garment and kicked it away.

She turned on the shower on hottish warm and got in. She scrubbed really hard to get that liquid that was dried to her skin off. She then scrubbed her long brown hair with the shampoo and rinsed it off. She took a long time, enjoying the heat and water hitting her. She shut the water off, dried off and got into a white t-shirt with jeans with sneakers. She found a black ribbon and she tied her hair back with it.

She then unlocked the door and grabbed what was hers and got out. She looked around as she then remembered Tifa giving her a spare room earlier. She walked in and placed them on the bed.

Tifa came back up to see her in the room she provided her. "Cloud called. He says someone wants to see you tonight."

Lesca nodded.

"So your name is Lesca?" Tifa smiled. She nodded yes with a smile.

"So, wanna help out at the bar downstairs?" Tifa offered. "I get the orders and you serve?"

Lesca nodded yes and followed Tifa downstairs.

"Well, I'll feed you first, it's on me." Tifa said as she offered a bar seat to her. Lesca sat on it and Tifa placed down a plate with a burger and some fries. She then slid down a bottle of soda.

Lesca smiled and began to eat. She didn't dive in and eat rapidly, she took her time enjoying it. Tifa smiled as Lesca ate and grabbed a cloth and wiped down the glasses.

"So, you from around here?" Tifa asked. She shook her head no.

"Old enough to drink?" Tifa asked. She thought asking yes or no questions should get her more information on her. Lesca shook yes and held up two fingers, then three.

"You're 23?" Tifa asked. Lesca shook yes.

"Any family?" Tifa asked. Lesca dropped her head and shook no. Tifa's face dropped as she looked at Lesca.

Cloud came in and sat next to Lesca. "Hi Tifa, how's Lesca?"

"Good, she's eating well." Tifa smiled as she placed the same plate of food she gave Lesca to Cloud. "She's twenty-three and isn't from around here."

"How do you know?" Cloud asked. Tifa slid down a bottle of soda to Cloud who grabbed it.

"I ask yes or no questions. She used her fingers for the exact age." Tifa smiled. "I'm glad she didn't inhale the burger and fries."

"Wow. She was in paralysis sleep for five years." Cloud said. "Rufus knows her."

"So that's where you went?" Tifa asked. Lesca looked up after hearing that name. Cloud reached into his pocket and brought out the necklace.

"This is yours; he wanted me to give it back to you." Cloud placed it in Lesca's hand. He'll be here at seven to see you."

Lesca was almost in tears and she slipped it on. She then hugged Cloud for a thank you. Cloud was shocked for the hug but he patted her back.

"Your welcome." Cloud smiled. Lesca sat back in her seat; a little embarrassed she did that. She placed a fry in her mouth and Cloud ate his meal.

"So what's her story with ShinRa?" Tifa asked, cleaning a glass.

"She had an affair with Rufus personally. He loved her too. The two planned to run off to get married and have kids but they were caught because they were spied on by her father. She was sentenced five years in paralysis sleep by his father for treason of having an affair with a ShinRa executive." Cloud explained and took a sip of soda. "And if you're going to ask 'why wasn't she taken out when he became president?' the other executives stashed her away where he couldn't find her."

"Oh." Tifa looked at Cloud then to Lesca. "Is he right Lesca?"

Lesca shook yes with a low look.

"Well." Cloud sighed. "Is that my shirt?"

Tifa smiled. "Yeah. I'll get her some new clothes tomorrow."

Cloud groaned. "Does this mean I have to watch the bar?"

"No. We'll go after I close the bar." Tifa smiled as she put the glasses away. "I'll take Marlene with me so it's just you boys watching chocobo races on TV."

Cloud looked up. "Is there a problem with seeing my chocobo race on TV? I worked pretty damn hard to breed a gold chocobo."

Lesca looked like she was giggling. Tifa then smiled. "Barret's coming tomorrow."

"You just had to tell me now didn't you…" Cloud moaned. Lesca looked like she was laughing. Cloud turned to see her laughing. "I'm glad you are enjoying this…"

Seven p.m…

Rufus walks in, this time wearing jeans and a plaid button-up shirt, followed by Tseng and Elena who were in their uniforms.

"Hey. How are you sir?" Tifa smiled. She thought it would be best to show that you're happy then say 'how ya doing' in a dull tone while showing hate.

"Good." Rufus sat in a seat. Tseng and Elena also sat down. "Where's—"

"She's learning sign language from Marlene." Tifa placed down some drinks for the three.

"Oh, good. I can interpret sign language." Elena smiled. Tseng nodded to Tifa with a 'thank you' and sipped on his drink.

Tifa walks over behind the bar and yells up the stairs. "Lesca!"

Lesca came running down the stairs and hopped over the bar. Rufus smiled as he got up and Lesca embraced him. Before Rufus could say anything or hold her, she broke off suddenly, looking away in shame.

"Oh… that." Rufus sighed. He remembered that they weren't suppose to see each other after the sentence by his father. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I need to talk to you, well… explain actually."

Lesca looked up and with one hand, motioned with her fingers.

"She says 'She'll listen.'." Elena interpreted. The two sat down, across from each other and Rufus took a deep breath.

"Lesca. My father is dead, and has been for two and a half years." Rufus started.

* * *

I thought I'd save his explaination for Chapter 2. Our little lady here is named and looks like my character in my Turk RPG. I'll have Chibifoed up as soon as I'm off writer's block, which should die off shortly.


End file.
